The Path to Power of The Half Blood Prince!
by geasagobble
Summary: AU - SS/LE - Instead of joining the Death Eaters after Hogwarts Snape takes a trip around the world and picks up a few new tricks along the way not being there to hear the prophecy the Potters are alive but all is not well.
1. Chapter 1

The Path To Power

Disclaimer - I own nothing

Serverus Snape… my best friend once upon a time I hadn't thought of him in a long time nor seen him in even longer, he disappeared four years ago right after graduation, no-one has hear tail of him since. Thinking back on it I regret that night at the portrait hole, when he came to apologise and I turned him away…walked out on our friendship, now today I wonder where in this world he could be and I'm scared. Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters are on the rise, is Serverus also one of those masked men laughing as they killed the innocents around about them, revelling in the death and destruction left in their wake, that's what I told him he would be that's what I accused him of aspiring to, I would hate to think I'd been right but knowing something of his whereabouts would be better than nothing at all. James wouldn't be happy if he knew I was thinking of my old friend, he never did like Sev.

I'd married James just after Hogwarts I think I was too young then to really realise all that marriage entailed, I think we both were but with Voldemort out there we'd decided not to wait…to live for the moment, It hasn't worked out well. James well James will always be James, loud, brash, impulsive and just a touch too arrogant , we don't love each other not really but at the time we where so much in lust that we couldn't tell the difference between the two.

Looking out the window of the small house I shared with James at Godrics Hollow the weather was unpleasant the rain was bouncing back of the ground and I could hear thunder in the black of night.

"Oh sev where are you now?" she said aloud before turning and heading to the bed she shared with her husband in name only.

In Diagon alley they next day a dark haired young man dressed in black robes walked through the masses and thought briefly if it had been a mistake on his part to return home.

In a temple in the middle east or at least what looked like a temple, a young man with long dark hair sat crossed legged with closed eyes this was nothing unusual if you did not take into account that he was floating a good three feet above the ground with most of the objects in the room where orbiting merrily around him. The door opened an elderly gentleman with long white hair and a long white bearded in blue robes entered and waited. The objects began to settle back to there proper spots but the man remained hovering, he opened his dark eyes.

"Ah Mr Snape I did not mean to interrupt your meditations." Said the old man

"Master you need not have come to me."

"It is this that I wish to speak with you about. You have far surpassed me you had already done so before you arrived here I simply taught you what limited knowledge I had to impart. Serverus your training is complete now it is for you to go into the world and decide what to do with your life. You have great power and only you can decide how to use it, you can make a difference. Tomorrow you must go. I came only to say goodbye."

"Then I thank you master I have learned more here than you may think."

Back in Diagon alley the Serverus mood was not improving as it had started to rain he'd been in far more crowded places like Delhi and Tokyo but at least they had decent weather ah well what was he expecting of London in January. Spotting the shop he was looking for he ducked inside.

Stepping out five minutes later he was happily munching on a chocolate frog. Ah the thing I missed most about home the sweets. He proceed down the street quite happily munching on the unfortunate chocolate amphibian. First things first now I'm back I'll have to do something about finding a job the old wallets starting to get a bit empty. Perhaps something in potions or the dark arts, maybe he should apply for Auror training his NEWTS where certainly good enough, but how to explain the four year employment gab, ah well I'm sure something will turn up. His contemplation of the state of his finances where not to last long however when he heard an almighty bang followed by screams and laugher. Looking ahead he saw smoke drifting from one of the buildings and people running away, he also saw masked people laughing as the fired curses into the fleeing crowds. Bloody brilliant he though first day back and I get to be involved in a terrorist attack. He thought sarcastically. Suddenly a flash of green light and an intensifying of the screams grabbed his attention. Damn it the killing curse this was serious! I can't belive i'm about to do this was the what flickerd breifly in his mind as setting his jaw he aparated into the thick of the masked people.

Authors Note.

There we go first chapter of my first story please read and review so I know if I should continue of not.


	2. A Mixed Day

Pop! Arriving in the middle of the ruckus. Charging in like some damn Gryf, this probably wasn't one of my better ideas, bad, bad brain no cookie for you, mmm cookies.

"Stupefy!" he cried out! watching as the masked figure fell to the ground with a rather satisfying bump. Well one down only another eleven to go, eleven? Merlin, what have I gotten myself into now? Snape thought turning to take on the next nearest attacker. Whom he found was also turning on him. hmm it appears that my arrival has been noted, ah well couldn't have taken them all from behind, no that would have been far too bloody easy, and if there is one thing i have learned is that when it comes to survival its never easy. "Sectumsempra" That's two down now! Watching with grim satisfaction as the mask was clean cut in half the force of the spell was such that he was dead before either part of him hit the ground.

The noise of apperation could suddenly be heard all around the area. Finally the auros have arrived about bloody time too! This was their job after all, he reasoned. A spell he didn't bother to identify was heading straight for him he noticed it just in time to jump into cover before it hit. This is getting bloody irritating now, he though furious at himself for the momentary lapse in concentration.

From his position behind a large chunk of rubble presumably belong to whichever building had been attacked he noticed that the Aurors had plunged straight into action at the moment of their arrival. A small cluster of masked attackers four or five strong, had been forced into a clump and where currently exchanging curses with the Aurors the seemed to be gaining the upper hand due to their willingness to engage in the use of dark magic. Well Snape thinks viciously, two can play at that game. It's all a question of magnitude, turning and quickly disarming and stunning the closest enemy he could spot he felt the newly conquered wand in his hand before braising himself to attack. Raising both wands and bring them down casting Sectumsempra from both simultaneously he watched as four of his targets where cut to bits near instantly one however had been quicker and managed to raise a shield in time to save themselves.

Severus turned sharply as he heard a shout "Death Eaters retreat!" the pop of apperation could be heard shortly afterwards.

Breathing heavily Severus sat himself down his back propped up against a wall. First day back and I've already been involved in quite the skirmish in Diagon Alley no less, Death Eaters I've heard that name before they where the followers of that crackpot Lucius had always been on about back at Hogwarts. What was his name again Voltmeter, no that wasn't it Moldywart ah Voldemort that was it. I can't believe he's still at it, what have the ministry been doing? Can't even deal with one mad man these days it seems, that's a sorry state of affairs.

He watched as one of the Aurors made there way over to him, oh great just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse he thought recognising the man well he was still a good ten paces away, James The Arse Hold Potter undisputed champion wanker of the world. Ah well suppose I'll just have to make the best of it i suppose.

"Potter." He greeted the other man as he rose to his feet drawing himself up to his full height noticing with some satisfaction that he was a good bit taller than the smaller male.

"Snape? Is that you?" His eyes widened in surprise at seeing the man who'd fallen off the face of the planet. His shocked look however quickly turned to one of dislike. "Old Snivilly eh, I thought you'd done us all a favour, and taken a long walk of a short pier."

"Witty as always Potty, I see you've not grown up much since school, or grown much at all for that matter." Came the drawling reply

"Here to back your friends up eh Snivellus? Too stupid to run off when they did is that it? Well i can tell you this azkaban is never nice no matter what time of year it is." James spat the words with venom. He was really quite sensitive about his height he hated it if Lilly wore heals she was the same size as him then being quite tall for a witch. He was raising his want to place Snape under arrest when another Auror came up behind him.

"Was it you that took out those Death Eaters?" He said gesturing to the bodies of the small group Severus took out only moments earlier

"Yes, that would have been me." He said looking at the second auror.

"Bloody brilliant work mate you got seven of them in total, even two of them still alive. We haven't been able to take any of the blighters alive in months. Names Frank, Frank Longbottom auror by the way, and you are?" He said holding out his hand, smiling widely.

"Severus Snape" Came the somewhat bemused reply Severus being somewhat taken aback by the very enthusiastic auror.

James was standing there looking quite shocked and put out. Seven, he's taken out seven Death Eaters, I've been fighting the bastards since i left Hogwarts as both an auror and a member of The Order of the Phoenix, and I've only taken out maybe twelve tops. Then Snivellus turns up and takes out five of them and captures another two alive in one bloody day. I'm suppose to be the hero! James was becoming quite furious now

"Well we can't stand about here all day got to take those two in for questioning. Come on James. Oh Severus there is a bounty of one thousand galleons for Death Eaters so just drop by the department of magical law enforcement to arrange transfer of your reward money. Where are you staying at the moment by the way? We may need to contact you later." Frank said.

Severus was smiling quite a bit too now. Seven thousand galleons that was a tidy little sum. "I'm currently staying at the three broomsticks, you should be able to get in touch with me there for now."

"Well thanks again Severus, you've been a major help!" Frank waved cheerfully pulling James away to rejoin there colleges who where currently securing the two live Death Eaters for transport.

No wonder the ministry couldn't deal with one mad dark wizard allowing people likes James Potter to join the aurors, the supposed elite of magical law enforcement. Severus thought with a sneer. Potters still a buffoon. He took a moment to remember and enjoy the look of shock and dismay that quickly turned to anger on James face after hearing about how many of the enemy he'd taken down, made it all worth while all by itself never mind the seven thousand galleons that was just a bonus. So seven thousand galleons one conquered wand and having up set Potter, all in all it hasn't been as bad a day as I first feared. Smiling slightly at James discomfort he disaparted back to his inn.

Authors Note - Thanks for the reviews keep them coming.


	3. Word spreads

James Potter was rather grumpy by the time he returned home to Godrics Hollow. It has not been a good afternoon he thought as a slammed the front door shut behind him. Frank had been babbling on about how impressive Snape was taking out seven Death Eaters, they hadn't managed to get one. He stormed over to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a very large fire whisky. Flopping down on the couch he stared into the amber liquid swirling in his glass, before with a quick up turn of his hand he brought the glass to his lips and downed the content in one swallow.

Lilly wasn't home just yet, she was an Unspeakable, he used to think that they made quite a good match the auror and the unspeakable. That was before of course they had both been so young...much too young. They hadn't slept together in quite a while, months actually, it was getting rather frustrating, he was a man he did have needs after all.

"James! old boy how the hell are you?" Looking up quickly James saw Sirius head floating in the fireplace. He could always count on his mates to cheer him up. He broke into a wide smile.

"Sirius! All the better for seeing you mate. What brings you calling tonight? No date?" Sirius was quite possible the greatest womaniser known to wizard kind.

"Ha ha not tonight no, I thought I'd see if you fancied a drink with the boys? Remus and Pete will be there, It should be a laugh! You've not been out with the lads in months." Sirius said the last part in a pleading tone.

"Ha ha, yeah why not might as well. Where and when?" James was smiling slightly.

"Excellent! the Leaky Cauldron at half seven. That gives you thirty minutes to make yourself look pretty." Sirius batted his eye lashes at James as he said this last party in a sarcastic tone of voice "See you then mate!" With that his head disappeared leaving James smirking slightly at his friends antics.

It was only a ten minutes later when Lilly walked into the house. "James?" She called out as she started walking up the hall.

"Lilly. I'm in the bed room." Came his reply

When Lilly arrived in the room she found her husband had just finished getting changed. "Going somewhere are we?" She queried

"Yeah Sirius flooed earlier, asked me to go for a drink with the boys. Seeing as I'm off tomorrow I thought I might as well, seeing as I'm off tomorrow."

"Oh i see." She seemed somewhat taken aback by this news. "Well enjoy yourself then." She said

"Yeah babe will do. Catch you later." James flashed a grin at her. She didn't sound too happy to hear this but then when did she ever these days? James thought paying his wife's tone no mind, as walked off heading to the fireplace to floo to the Cauldron.

"The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley." He called tossing some floo powder into the fire and disappearing into the green flames.

He's forgotten our anniversary. Was Lilly's shocked thought as she looked into the fireplace her husband had just disappeared into.

Lilly clearly pissed off at this turn of events began to settle herself into the couch to do some light reading of the trashy romance novels that she used to distract her from her own marriage. She was just getting into it when suddenly a head appeared in the fireplace giving her a bit of a start. This time it was Frank Longbottom.

"Hey, Lilly. Is James about?" He said cheerfully

"Hey Frank. No, he's away out with Sirius and his friends for the night. Did you need something?" She smiled at him as she said this, Frank was always plesant, even to the dark wizards he captured.

"Oh nothing important, i was writing up a report about the incident in Diagon Alley this afternoon, just wanted to go over it with James."

"What happened in Diagon Alley?" She said.

"Oh the Death Eaters where at it again. You-Know-Who, must be feeling pretty confident if he thinks he can send his minions to attack the heart of wizarding London." Seeing her shocked look he quickly added. "Not to worry though some guy Called Severus Snape showed up. Took out five of them and captured another two, he was bloody brilliant, must be a hell of a wizard to do that. I think he was maybe in your year at Hogwarts i kind of remember him, he'd have been a Slytherin, still must be some bloody wizard to do what he did." He was clearly in awe.

"Severus? Severus Snape? Are you sure? He disappeared after graduation." She said this half to herself and half to Frank

"Well that's what he said, where ever he's been he must be back now. Did you know him? I didn't think many Grythindor's had friends in Slytherin. He's staying at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, can't be back long if he's staying at an inn."

"Yeah we where friends, back in the day." She seemed to let the information sink in Severus was back and it would seem she had been wrong about him he hadn't become a Death Eater after all. She sat thinking for a few minutes before Frank interrupted her with a small cough.

"Well Lilly I'd best be going. Tell James i flooed will you. I'll see you at the next Order meeting." With that Frank disappeared. Leaving Lilly alone with her thoughts.

She gave a small smile after he was gone, It wasn't often that she found being wrong about something was cause for smiling but on this occasion she was willing to make an exception. She'd know Sev since she was nine after all. This gave rise to some panic would he still want to be her friend? They hadn't spoken in six years, and she wasn't exactly nice to him at there last conversation. Well she decided she'd have to at least try and be his friend again. It seemed it was her turn to apologise this time round and admit she had been wrong about him. She knew that if she was to be friends with Severus again it would annoy James no end, but right now she just didnt care.

Authors Note - Looking for a beta reader drop me a line if your up for it.

You know the drill people R&R.


	4. Sneaky Sneaky

Severus Snape had just had himself a rare old time. He'd decided to spend a some time in the tap room of the Three Broomsticks to celebrate a little if he was celebrating his newly acquired seven thousand galleons of having irritated Potter he wasn't quite sure, and didn't really care which. He was he knew well on his way when he meet a Miss Mary McDonald, a very pretty Gryfindor girl he remembered from school, she had been sitting alone and depressed when he decided to strike up a conversation. He'd discovered whilst on his travels that he when the mood took him, he had what his father had called "The gift of the gab." and he liked to use it too. After quite considerable practice he'd become rather good at picking up girls in bars. It had only taken a couple of drinks and a few hours conversation to get her back to his room. She'd only left twenty or so minutes ago. Needless to say Severus had made sure that she left with a smile on her face, even if she was walking a bit funny. Snape allowed himself a small smile at the thought. It was still quite early he knew the bar would still be open and he could continue with his celebrations, but he was tired and decided to get to sleep. It didn't take him long to drift off to sleep with the smirk still on his face.

Lilly had not been the first person that Frank had told about Severus and his whereabouts. At Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry Albus Dumbledore was giving some though to his the former student. He had never really stood out much, sure he got top marks in all his classes but apart from that he had been a little distant. Albus himself had always believed much like everyone else the Snape had been destined for the Death Eaters. He had actually been somewhat pleased when Lilly had ended her friendship with the boy believing him to be a bad influence, on an otherwise very promising student. It would appear that he had been wrong. That was quite remarkable in itself, it wasn't often the Dumbledore was wrong about anything.

"I think." He said to Fawkes as he stood up. "That I should pay Mr Snape a visit, to see where he really stands." his blue eyes twinkled. "After all he's proven to be a very powerful wizard, and we need all the help we can get these days." The Phoenix gave Dumbeldore a rather speculative look, for a bird. With that Dumbeldore swept from the room, heading to the village that lay bellow the castles battlements.

Not much later Albus arrived outside The Three Broomsticks with a "pop". Entering the cheerful pub which was filled with it's usual patrons it wasn't long before he caught the eye of Madam Rosmerta.

"Albus, what brings you here on a school night?" She asked as she greeted him with an affectionate hug.

"Ah dear Rosmerta, it is a pleasure to see you as always. Tonight however i am looking for one of your guests, a young man by the name of Severus Snape." He informed her.

"He's already ready went to his room I'm afraid Albus, he took a pretty young witch with him as well, but she's just left. If it's important then you can go up and see him, he's in room four." With that Rosmerta had to go and serve her customers.

Albus disappeared up the stairs and quickly found the room he was looking for and let himself in. The room was dark and he could hear the steady sound of breathing coming from the bed. As he approached the outline of the sleeping figure in the dark he prepared himself in case of attack, after all he was technically sneaking into a sleeping mans room. While he was quite prepared for magical attack when he reached the sleeping figure his hand stretched out to waken the man, what he wasn't counting on when it came was the punch in the face, nor for his legs to be kicked out from underneath him. He was sneaky and full of surprises this Slytherin he had to give him that.

"Lumos" a voice said and the room was lit from the tip of a wand.

Dumbledore found himself looking at the point of a very sharp sword and beyond that the dark face of Severus Snape.

"Headmaster?" Came the shocked voice of Severus, the shock didn't last long however. "Is it your custom to sneak into other peoples hotel rooms?" He inquired. He waved his hand vaguely and the candles in the room lit as the light from his wand faded.

Dumbledore coughed politely and looked at the point of the sword that was still hovering inches from his face. The sword was withdrawn and put away. With a wave of Severus wand he felt the pain in his face fade away. A hand was offered and Dumbledore was pulled to his feet.

"So Headmaster, why where you sneaking around in my room?" Severus asked not looking at all abashed about having punched the old man in the face.

"I was looking for you my dear boy."

"So why didn't you just knock on the door, instead of letting yourself in?"

"Ah Severus, where would the fun be in that?" the old man said with a twinkle in his eyes.

I wonder how the old codger does that damn twinkling thing Severus thought idly. "Where exactly is the fun of getting punched in the face sir?" he shot back.

"Ah do call me Albus, and point taken i think i will knock in future."

"Yes, so why did you come looking for me then?"

"I have of course heard from Mr Longbottom of your actions in Diagon Alley this afternoon. No small feat i think to kill five Death Eaters and capture two more. I have come Mr Snape to make you an offer."

"What kind of offer" Severus replied in a wary tone.

"I have put together an organisation for the express purpose of fighting the rising darkness. I speak of course of Lord Voldemort, we call ourselves The Order Of The Phoenix. I'd like you to join us."

Snape looked rather perturbed by this turn of events "I'll need time to consider it." he responded "I've only just returned and i still have things i have to do, find a job and so on,"

"Ah that brings us happily to my next offer for you. The auror i have had taking the defence against the dark arts classes is wanted back by the ministry and with the Christmas break almost over i need a replacement. I was wondering if you would take the job, for now."

If Severus looked shocked before he was utterly flabbergasted now. He was about to open his mouth and refuse, but stopped himself. Taking a moment to consider it. Well it would look good on the CV being a Hogwarts professor even if it was only temporary and he knew more about the dark arts than any of his old professors ever did. It could prove fun even.

"Yes, of course headmaster it would be a an honour to teach at Hogwarts." he said rather faintly.

"Glad to hear it! Do consider my other offer as well Severus." He said rising to his feet. "Now i must take my leave of you, i look forward to working with you Professor Snape." With a pop the old man was gone.

Authors Note - Thanks for those that have reviewd, keep them coming


	5. Meeting a friend, and Home Comings

Lilly Potter woke up early and looked at her alarm it was six am. Six on a Saturday far too early. She rolled over and was about to go back to sleep when she realised that James wasn't in bed. He must have come home too drunk to climb the stair and sleep on the couch she thought. When she went to the living room she found this was not the case. Blasted James first he forgets our anniversary and then he stays out all night drinking with his friends. She was furious as she began to get ready. Having arranged to meet her old school dorm mate Mary for some breakfast and a spot of shopping that morning at nine that morning.

Two hours later Lilly walked into the small cafe in Diagon Alley that she had arranged to meet Mary in. Looking over the place she saw Mary half rise from her chair and give he a wave, she crossed the room and gracefully sat down across from her.

"Hey Lil, how are we this morning?" Mary asked

"I've been better, to be honest with you James forgot our anniversary yesterday." Lilly said glad to have someone she knew would be on her side for a change.

"The bastard!" Mary exclaimed. "I could hex him for you, if you like."

"Ha ha thanks Mary, your a good friend, I needed someone to take my side."

"Oh speaking of which i ran into an old friend of yours last night." Mary was smirking mysteriously

"An old friend of mine? One of our room mates from Hogwarts?" Lilly sounded slightly puzzled at this news

"No, not even a house mate of ours."

"Hmm you've got me who was it?"

"Severus Snape!" Mary exclaimed and blushed slightly as she said this.

"Sev? How is he? I've not spoken to him in years, not since we fell out in fifth year actually."

"He was very charming actually. I came across him in The Three Broomsticks, ended up going back to his room actually." She was blushing. "He's certainly changed a bit since Hogwarts, still very slim but he's quite a bit of muscle now." She giggled remembering the details of her encounter with the Slytherin.

"Sev? Charming? Picking up a girl he barely knows in a bar? Especially a muggle-born one. Are you sure it was him? I mean Frank said he'd seen him in Diagon Alley, but that really doesn't sound like him at all. He was always so shy at school."

"Oh it was definitely him. He's obviously changed quite a bit since you knew him. He was good...he was very, very good. I wonder if he fancies a repeat performance." Mary was giggling again

Lilly suddenly felt quite jealous of her friend, after all she's know Severus since they had been nine and had never so much as kissed, and she knew he had a massive crush on her back in school. Now her friend knew what he looked like with her shirt of and she didn't. Sev was hers. She held these thoughts in check though why did she feel jealous she was a married woman after all, even if her marriage wasn't perfect. What right did she have to get so possessive of a man she hadn't seen in four years and hadn't spoken to in six. The idea that he would ever be with someone else had quite frankly never occurred to her, even after they had parted ways.

The reminder of her day with Mary passed by uneventfully, the subject of Severus Snape did not come up again. By the time they left each other at the Leaky Cauldron. They promised each other that they would get together and do it again soon. Lilly was feeling much better after some retail therapy when she flooed back to her home.

James was back when she arrived, it was still early in the afternoon only three pm and he still looked somewhat hung over from last nights outing.

"Hey, babe. Dumbeldores called a meeting of the Order tonight up at Hogwarts, said he had some information that he needed to discuss with us."

"Yes, James." She said coldly still annoyed he had forgotten their anniversary the last night. She disappeared into the kitchen to start dinner. That was another thing that irritated her James never helped out around the house, he felt that was a woman's job.

Severus Snape aparated out side of Spinners End. It was his first visit to the old house in a long time, since his mother had died as a matter of fact. It was a place that did not hold many happy memories but quite a few unpleasant ones. He scowled as he cast an eye over the run down brick built house, the let out a sigh it would be best to make this as fast as possible after all. For some people coming home was a happy affair but it had never been so for him.

Opening the door and letting himself in he found the place was thick with dust, well no-one had been here in over four years after all. Heading up the stairs he entered his old room, it too was covered in a layer of dust. Crossing quickly to the bed he reached under it and removed a box, at the top was a picture of him and Lilly Evans, they where smiling and waving for the camera, he smiled fondly for a moment before placing the picture down on the bed. He then tipped the contents of the box onto the bed as well and began sifting, finding what he was looking for a small vile of gold colour potion, he knew it would still be as potent as the day he received it. He pocketed the potion and then left the room.

One of the reasons that he had taken Dumbeldore up on his offer of a teaching at Hogwarts was so that he could put of coming back to stay at Spinners End, even if only for a little longer. He looked the place over one more time before closing the front door and apperating back to Hogsmeade.

He decided it was time to visit Hogwarts, classes started back in a couple of days and he needed time to prepare. Tomorrow he had a personal matter to attend to, he was going to pay Lucius a visit and find out exactly what was going on with regards to his old friends and Voldemort. That's why he retrieved the potion, he knew that it may not be a pleasant encounter with old friends.

Authors Note - I stilled need a beta. Please Please Review.


	6. Settling In

Authors Note: - Well here we go new and improver chapter six. Still looking for a beta guys so someone volunteer please, I'm dyslexic so this isn't going to get much better. As always please read and review

Severus Snape had just finished moving his merge possessions into his new quarters at Hogwarts. This mainly consisted of moving an old travelling trunk from his room at The Three Broomsticks. His new quarters where not exactly what one could call spacious, but they would do for him nicely. Having completed his moving and having arranged his new quarters to his likening, he could now be found staring at himself in the bathroom mirror examining his own face. He pulled a couple of faces in the mirror, had anyone else been in the room they would have undoubtedly found his behaviour very odd.

He was still suspicious of Dumbeldores invitation to teach. The old headmaster had never been particularly fond of Severus in his days as a student. Too busy beaming at his perfect golden Grythindors to bother with oddball Slytherins. He would wait and see how things turned out if it started to go in a direction he didn't like he could simply leave again. After all he didn't really have anything worth staying for, if he sold the house at Spinners End it would fund his travelling for a time. As would the money he would receive for taking down the Death Eaters. He would have to remember to go and collect his reward.

Hogwarts hadn't changed very much since his time as a student within its walls what seemed like a life time ago. Walking the empty hallways was a trip down memory lane, he was beginning to realise that very few of his memories of this place where pleasant. He was wandering out into the grounds now; he didn't stop till he reached a clear patch in the lawns.

Severus eyes where close as he began to run through a series of katas, his movements started out slowly at first gradually picking up speed as his movements became increasingly complicated. His movement stopped suddenly and his eyes flew open when he heard a crashing sounds looking around to where the noise had come from he was greeted with the sight of the Whomping Willow. He eyes the tree for a several seconds, its branches thrashing wildly. Smirking to himself and cocking his head to one side the idea occurring to him that the mighty tree may make a promising opponent.

Letting lose a cry he suddenly darted forwards charging the tree. Coming into range of the branches he ducked under a blow that would have taken his head from shoulders, he deftly twisted around the next strike his hand snaking out to twist a branch out of the way. His movements where quick as his arm went up and his body shifted to block another swipe, the impact of the blocked blow jarring his whole body as he rolled low to avoid more swinging branches. He was about half way through and his whole body was aching from the swipe he had blocked. I can't try to block hits like these he though the impact is just too much. Diving over the next strike he kicked at another branch that was incoming finding that the power in his legs was enough to drive the swing off course. He darted around in blurred motion avoiding strikes that would have undoubtedly done serious damage had they hit. Suddenly he released a massive grunt as his arm flew out in a massive punch hitting a knot in the tree. He smirked and let out a long breath as the trees wild motions suddenly came to a complete halt. He stood still for sometime his breathing was heavy as greedily sucked air into his lungs. Looking at the tree he felt a sense of satisfaction come over him at having bested the large tree.

He'd felt this satisfaction before at having finally managed to land a blow against his master, it certainly taught him to respect muggles getting his arse beat everyday for a year and a half. It had been an education. "Your wand or a bow, booth are just useless bits of wood if you cannot hit your target." Truer words never spoken. Panting hard Severus moved to recover his discarded

Severus activates had not gone unnoticed however. From the path up-to the castle a pair of green eyes watched him, and his fight with the great tree. Lily Potter never would have thought she's see any wizard take the whomping willow on, in a fist fight. It was not how she had pictured seeing her childhood friend again after so long and yet there he was. What was he doing at Hogwarts anyway? She had believed once after he'd called her mudblood that she would never want anything to do with him again. Now she realised just how petty it was to block her best friend out from her life for one insult. He was back now though and that would give her a chance to set things right between them. She idly wondered how James would react if she wanted to be friends with Severus again, they had always hated each other in school. She would have thought he would have been past it by now. He had stopped attacking him in sixth and seventh year after all. It was just she knew just how childish James could be at times.

"Lilly!" Called Remus Lupin, he was hurrying towards her. "The meeting is starting shortly, Dumbeldore sent me to find you. James said you'd wandered off. Come on." Remus turned and began leading her into the castle.

Lily had wanted some alone time she had been getting sick of watch James and Sirius act like a pair of school children. At one time she had really believed that James was growing up, becoming more mature. She had been mistaken. It was always worse when he and Sirius got together; they seemed to bring out the worst in each other, always seemingly competing to see who could be the most childish. She had begun to wonder if James would ever get a grip on himself.

Remus coughed politely, and she regained her senses with a start. They had arrived outside of Dumbeldores office. Remus walked to the gargoyle and said "Fizzbees" and it hopped aside. They headed into another meeting of the order.


	7. The Meeting

The meeting of the Order of the Phoenix was dragging on somewhat. Unfortunately there was little good news. In most cases the Death Eaters had superior numbers, and the element of surprise of their side,

"So what your saying" Sirius Interjected Dumbeldores run down of recent engagements with the death eaters. "Is that we're getting our arses kicked up and down the country?"

"Yes, Mr Black, if you want to put it that way. We are indeed getting our arses kicked." Dumbeldore replied looking slightly disapproving of the Marauders choice of language.

"We did alright in Diagon Alley though." It was Franks turn to interrupt now. "First decisive win we've had in over a month, but it was a win. Good job that Snape bloke turned up. Any luck there Professor?"

James Potter groaned to himself, here was Longbottom about to start going on about how great Snivellus was again. Frank didn't realise that it had just been pure luck on his part after all anything Snivellus could do, James could do better. He'd already proven that when he humiliated him and got that girl.

Dumbeldore beamed at Frank Longbottom giving him a full power twinkle. "I have approached Severus with an offer to join The Order of the Phoenix."

Before Dumbeldore could finish whatever he was about to say however Sirius Black started bellowing, apparently having put Snape and Severus together. "Snivellus Snape?" He raged. "You offered to let Snivellus into The Order? The greasy git is probably a Death Eater himself. Always was a dark arts obsessed oddball even at school." Sirius was ranting now.

A rather hard elbow in the ribs from Lilly was enough to shut him up however as he looked at her reproachfully. She merely glared at him for a few seconds in response before turning to look at Dumbeldore. "What did he say?" Lilly asked the headmaster, not taking her eyes from him, this was clearly important to her.

"What?" Dumbeldore responded looking somewhat amused now.

"Sev…I mean Severus. What did he say when you asked him to join The Order. To join us?" She was still looking at Dumbeldore as she asked this.

"He said, he'd think about it." The headmaster sniffed somewhat at this. No-one had ever asked to think about it before. Everybody else had been honoured to join the moment he'd asked them. "In the meantime he has agreed to teach Defence Against The Dark Arts, here at Hogwarts. At lest until a more permanent solution can be found.

Lilly was shocked and a little amused to hear the Severus would be teaching. It was another thing she would have never imagined her old friend doing. It also explained when she'd seen him on the grounds earlier. She was pleased to hear that he would at least give joining the fight against Voldemort some thought. Considering she's told him he'd be a Death Eater someday it was better than she'd ever imagined. She was actually smiling to herself when Dumbeldore officially ended the meeting.

People where getting up and moving off, but most remained milling around having conversations with friends. Lilly noticed that James, Sirius, Remus and Peter where off to one side chatting amongst themselves. Lilly always seemed to take second place the minute the other Marauders where around, she'd commented once that they had a strangely homo-erotic relationship to James. That had not gone down well at all. As she was considering her husband and his mates, her eye caught Mary at the other side of the room.

"Hey Lil." Mary greeted Lilly as she walked up to her.

"Hey Mary, what you got planned for after this?" Lilly was curious as to how the young free and single spent their time in the evenings.

Mary giggled a bit before replying "I was thinking about slipping down to the Defence classroom to see if Severus was in actually. I'd never have imagined I'd have a chance to see him so soon actually. I think I'll try and make him my fuck buddy." she bust into giggling again.

"Fuck buddy?" Lilly asked quirking an eyebrow up.

"We don't all marry the first man we sleep with. It's just a casual relationship based solely on sex…on a regular basis" Mary explained as if she was talking to a child

"I see. I just don't understand why Severus?" Lilly was clearly confused

"Because he's good in bed…very, very good!" Mary was giggling again. "Catch you later." She said as she began to wander out of the headmaster's office.

Lilly by this point was beginning to feel more than a little jealous. Severus had been her friend. They hadn't spoken in six years but they had been friends since they where kids. Now that he had finally come home it seemed that everyone else had seen him except her. Frank had, James had but he still hadn't mentioned it to her, Dumbeldore had been to meet with him, and if he is the new Defence teacher them presumably Professor McGonagall and the rest of the Hogwarts staff had as well. Mary bloody Mary McDonald had actually slept with him, and she wanted to make it a regular thing. Not that she expected him to go out of his way to come and see her…at least not anymore, and for some reason that made her feel sad.

"Hey Lilly." James called from across the room beckoning her towards him.

Getting up Lilly began to move across the room to see what her husband wanted. When she arrived there she noticed that he was still in the company of the three other Marauders.

"Hey babe" James took her hand as he said this. "Since we are all here, I and the boys are going to head into Hogsmeade for a bit." He was playing with the wedding band on her left hand whilst he said this. "Will you be ok to get back home by yourself?"

"Yes James I'm sure I'll manage. I'm a big girl now after all." Her tone was sarcastic and cold as she said the last part. The truth was she just didn't have the energy to make a scene in front of the others. He had missed their anniversary to go out with his friends and now he was doing it again.

"Cool babe. I'll see you later then." James noticed the frosty tones in her voice when she spoke but didn't bother with it. He was getting his own way after all. "See you!" He said getting up to leave with his friends.

Authors Note: - As always please Read and Review


End file.
